


The Real Thing

by NannaSally



Series: In Between the Scenes [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: How did Avon resist the Alien in Sarcophagus?





	

It had been a pretty busy day starting with the usual Flight Deck 'discussion' (read argument) about what would be a good project while there were no obvious targets around. Finally a decision was made.

Cally had been enclosed in her cabin for more than 10 hours, ignoring most efforts to talk to her. Thank goodness Zen could reassure that she was breathing, even if it did not add that sometimes it included sobbing.

it had been a short time since the Auron people had been exterminated by Servalan's virus. The crew had taken the survivors - 2 technicians and 5000 potential babies - to their new home, and Cally had borne up well during this time, but now she had little to distract her from the emptiness in her mind, especially with the death of Zelda.

Avon came to her door and offered her what comfort he could - and because she knew him well now she accepted it for what it was, and knew they would continue to support each other over the next days, weeks....months while they came to terms with surviving their own private tragedies.

**********************************************

After the Sarcophagus incident and the death of the alien who had tried to take over Cally, and had initially seemed likely to do so with little opposition, Avon approached Cally again in private.

'How are you?'

'I'm OK,' she smiled wanly. She sensed he wanted to talk. 'Thank you'

'Well, now, _I_ wanted to thank _you_.'

'For what?'

'for giving me the strength to oppose her.'

'How did I do that?' she asked surprised as she had been going to voice the opposite.

Avon took her in his arms and looked deep in to her eyes. 'I find I prefer the real thing.'


End file.
